Visitor
by CatchEmAllEe
Summary: It was only a matter of time-and not much of it-before I showed up at your window and begged you to take me back. I'd be happy to beg now, if you'd like" NM23 What if Edward had come back to beg Bella's forgiveness? This is my take. ExB BPOV
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my first fanfic, I hope people enjoy it. I know this idea has been done many times, but I wanted to start with something easier. I've had this posted on for ages, but I've never been able to post to until now :P

When Jacob drops Bella off after the cliff diving incident, Carlisle's Mercedes is waiting by Bella's house. This is set shortly after Bella walks in the house.

Wouldn't it be great to be able to say that I am the wonder that is Stephenie Meyer? Alas, I am not her, so none of this belongs to me.

The light flicked on, though my frozen hand had still not found the switch. I blinked into the sudden light, and saw that someone was there, waiting for me. A perfect, glorious, marble someone that I thought I would never see again.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered. Suddenly, I realized the chilling truth. There was only one way Edward Cullen would be in my living room, staring at me with that loving look in his beetle black eyes. Jacob was too late, I drowned. Crap, I died! Oh my gosh, poor Jake! He loved me, I loved him, we could have had a future, broken as I may be, together. And how was Charlie gonna cope? He just lost Harry, and now me in the same day. As all of this was occurring to me, I noticed Edward was taking slow baby steps toward me. Forgetting he didn't love me, I flung myself at him.

"Edward!" I sobbed."I don't know what to do! I'm dead, I drowned! Ch-Ch-Charlie's gonna freak, and R-R-R-Renee-" Unable to continue, I just let Edward hold me, stroking my hair.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay, you're not dead," he crooned. I don't know how long we just stood there, it could have been hours, days, or weeks; time had no meaning when I was in Edward's cool embrace. The rational part of me wondered why Edward was bothering to waste his time with me when he had all his "distractions", but the rest of me wasn't about to complain.

After I had calmed down considerably, Edward started to talk. "Out of curiosity, what exactly did you do that you think got you killed?"

I sniffed. "I jumped off a cliff, and-"

"YOU WHAT?!?!" he thundered. Sighing, I explained about cliff diving, motorcycles, and werewolves, skimming a little over the fantasies. I didn't want him to think I was _too_ crazy. Although really, who cares what Edward thinks of me? I know I'm not good enough to hold the attentions of a god, I've known that all along. Speaking of gods, I was suddenly reminded of a conversation with Carlisle about souls, way back when I could still entertain Edward.

* * *

_(flashback)_

_Carlisle guessed the direction of my thoughts again. "Edward's with me up to a point. God and heaven exist... and so does hell. But he doesn't believe there is an afterlife for our kind." _

_Carlisle's voice was very soft; he stared out the big window over the sink, into the darkness. _

_"You see, he thinks we've lost our souls."_

_(end flashback)_

* * *

"See Edward, Carlisle was right. You must have a soul, if you are here in heaven with me."

Edward eyed me. "Don't change the subject, Bella," he growled. "You promised me you would try to stay safe!"

I had my retort ready. "Well you promised it would be like you never existed, so I guess we both lied, didn't we."

"It's not the same-" Edward pursed his lips and turned away. Even frustrated, he still looked like the epitome of perfection. "What if you had died?" he asked, turning back to me after a few seconds. "Didn't you think of what that would do to Charlie? To Renee? To _me_?"

This confused me. "What do you mean, what if I died? I'm already dead!" Edward gave me a funny look.

Slowly, he said, "I already told you, love, you're not dead. What is making you so sure that you are?"

Did Edward lose some of his super brains when I brought him into my heaven? Yeah, I wanted us to be more equal, but I didn't want him to have to sacrifice for me, I wanted to get up to his level. "Easy," I began. "You're with me."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, trust me. You're not dead"

Why is he being so stubborn? I challenged him, "If I'm not really dead, then why are you here?"

He looked in my eyes as he stated, "Because I love you, why else?" I could see he wasn't lying, but it can't really be true, so...

"Oh no! I really am dead! And don't try to tell me I'm not, because I know if this was real, you wouldn't be sitting here telling me you love me. That is definitely a sign of the afterlife."

For some reason, this incredibly hurt look flashed across Edward's face, but before I could figure out why, he unwound his arms from around me, and sank to his knees.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with every fibre of my being. I have loved you since I laid eyes on your beautiful sleeping form over a year ago, and no amount of time or space will ever change that. My leaving was intended to be for your own good, but I see now how wrong- When I left, I made by far the biggest mistake of my 105-year existence. I felt I had to - to lie to be able to - make myself go. Even if you didn't believe me, which I assumed you wouldn't, if there was the slightest chance that you might be able to move on and lead a happy life, without me, I would do what I had - You are the kindest, most beautiful, charming, loveable, caring, intriguing person I have ever - So even - even though I - I know I don't deserve it, will you forgive me and take me back?"

He sounded like if he could, he would be crying right now. I stood motionless, unable to speak. I almost didn't want to believe him, because it would be that much harder when he left me again. Even in heaven, it was hard to grasp that such an angel would want plain old me.

I was saved from having to answer Edward when all of a sudden an odd shriek reached my ears.

A/N-Would you review for me? Please? The rest of it is written, I will post if anyone wants me to :) Just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was saved from having to answer Edward when all of a sudden an odd shriek reached my ears._ It took me a few seconds to identify it as the phone.

"Hol - Hold that thought," I managed to choke out. I stumbled into the kitchen, leaving Edward like a statue in the living room. When I picked up the phone, I heard a worried, familiar voice on the other end, saying "Hello? Hello? Bella! Talk to me!"

Sighing with relief, I exclaimed, "Jacob!"

"Oh thank god!" He sounded breathless.

"Holy cow, Jake, what did you do, run home?"

"Well, I had to let Sam know and then I needed to call you as soon as I got home to make sure you were okay. I don't trust those bloodsuckers one bit, even the doctor."

I didn't know how to break it to him, so I settled for quick, like a band-aid. "It'snotCarlisleit'sEdwardandhestilllovesme"

"Sorry, Bells, I didn't quite catch that?"

Oh man, now I had to explain to Jacob. "It wasn't Carlisle in the car. It was Edward. He came back to apologize and ask me to forgive him." As I said that, I realized I really wanted to stay with Edward. Without him, I wasn't whole. I had tried to live seven Edward free months, and had barely survived to tell the tale. Who was I to turn away an angel?

"...Bella? Hello?" Jacob's voice yanked me back to the present.

"What? Oh, hi sorry..."

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" Jacob accused, teasingly.

"Ah, um, well, no, sorry, I just kind of spaced there." I wasn't really lying to him; I did forget what I was doing. I just didn't tell him it was in favour of dreaming about my gorgeous vampire boyfriend.

"I asked if you wanted me to come and kick the leech out for you, or if you wanted to do it yourself?" he explained.

I felt so bad for breaking Jacob's heart like this, but I knew I had to pick Edward. I could never truly be happy with Jacob, especially if I knew Edward still wanted me. I took a deep breath, and prepared to hurt my best friend. "Jake, I'm not kicking him out. He came to ask for my forgiveness, and I'm giving it to him. We're getting back together." I paused, holding my breath. This wasn't going to be easy for him to deal with. After he didn't answer for a while, I thought maybe he hung up on me. I'd certainly deserve it. "Jake? Jacob? Are you there?"

After a few seconds, he started to speak in a hushed, angry voice "You're taking him back? Just like that? Bella, he doesn't deserve you! You didn't see what the mere memory of him did to you in those first few months! You were practically catatonic! Do you want to make Charlie go through that again?! It was killing him to see you so depressed. Bella, please think this through."

I knew Jacob would hate me for this, but I had this feeling that Edward and I belonged together. Knowing Edward could hear me, I said, "I have, and I believe I'm doing the right thing. I still love him more than my own life, and I don't think he's lying when he says the same thing. He's not going to leave again, so I don't really have to worry about Charlie. See, he only left to protect me, but he sees now how it obviously didn't help. He never wanted to hurt me. I love him, Jacob, and nothing you can do or say is ever going to change that."

So quietly that I could barely hear him, Jacob admitted, "But I love you too, Bella."

Ouch. I flinched. That one hurt, a lot. But I knew I had to play my ace card, so he could move on. "I'm sorry, Jake, but we could never be. I love you too, but only as a friend. I wouldn't feel right with you.

And what happens when you imprint? Would you hurt me like Edward did? Do you want that for me? And don't try to tell me you've imprinted on me. I've seen imprints, and you don't -" I didn't even get to finish my speech when I heard the slam of Jacob's phone on the cradle. Blinking back tears, I hung up the phone and walked slowly to the living room.

Edward was still kneeling on the floor, but his vulnerable expression had been replaced with a huge grin and a sparkle in his dark eyes. He watched me as I moved to sit beside him. "You really feel that way?" he asked cautiously. I nodded, unable to speak. Suddenly he took me in as tight of a hug as I think he could without killing me. Edward whispered in my ear, "I swear to you, Bella, I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you, if that is still what you want."

Wait, does that mean- I pulled away and asked, incredulously "You're willing to change me?"

Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile as he said, "I've lived seven months of pure hell without you. The thought of spending forever not having you by my side causes unimaginably harsh pains to me. As wrong as it feels for me to give in and damn you, I'm just too selfish to _not _bite you and then have to live with myself."

I couldn't help myself. I didn't care that he was too thirsty, I didn't care that we were sitting in my living room and Charlie, or worse, Jacob, could come crashing through the door any second. All I cared about was that I got so spend eternity with my angel, and that made me so happy that I jumped into his arms and kissed him with all my might. Surprisingly, he didn't break away, even when I tangled my fingers in his beautiful bronze hair and pulled him even closer. We were kissing harder and deeper than we ever had before, but he didn't seem to care, and kept on kissing me back. Finally I ran out of breath and broke off, panting. His lisp merely moved down, kissing my cheek and neck.

"Are the rest of your family back now too?"

Edward chuckled and spoke against my chest. "Of course. You think I could keep Alice away when I'm allowed to see you again? Even Rosalie missed you, if only for Emmett's sake. Would you like to go see them now?"

I laughed, and then sobered up. "Let's go home."

He swept me up in his arms and started walking. And I couldn't help but feel like I was where I belonged, together with Edward, hopefully for the rest of forever.

A/N Okay, so the cliffhanger was pretty lame. But I wanted to put one in, and that was the best I could do given the storyline...lol. R&R?


End file.
